The Price of Power/Roleplay Archive3
Edme growled, and stood in a fighting position ✧Edme✧ 21:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda drew her bow an prepared to fire. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Peace," spoke the figure. "I come bearing no ill will. Let me introduce myself. I am Ferrus." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "He's telling the truth," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 21:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want?" asked Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I come only to seek new land. Is that in any way wrong?" asked Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme relaxed. ✧Edme✧ 21:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda put her bow away. "Um, kind of dieing here...." said Sheik as he began to loose consciousness. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Someone help him!" Edme said ✧Edme✧ 21:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What is to be done?" asked Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ilia rummaged through the pouch tied to Epona's saddle. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme sat down, and looked around. ✧Edme✧ 21:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "There isn't any more medicine," said Ilia. "Go to (beep!) you stupid mutt," said Sheik to Edme. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What did I do? I tried my best to help!" Edme growled, as her fur stood on end, making her look larger. ✧Edme✧ 21:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "No you didn't! You used up all the medicin!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 21:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry about that, but I was injured too! I'm sorry..." ✧Edme✧ 22:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "You better be, you little-" "Stop fighting!" shouted Zelda, interupting Sheik. She had found some plants that could be used to treat poison. Later.... The group started traveling again. Icewish ♥ 22:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme wished she was with Faolan. Life had been good before the glacier H'rathgher had caused the tremor, and killed almost every wolf in the Beyond. ✧Edme✧ 22:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to rise. "We need to rest!" neighed Epona, exausted. Icewish ♥ 22:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I agree," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 22:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona stopped walking and closed her eyes. Icewish ♥ 22:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme shut her one eye. ✧Edme✧ 22:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... "Wake up!" shouted Ilia. Epona opened her eyes. Icewish ♥ 22:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" Mumbled Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing, we have to start traveling," said Ilia. Icewish ♥ 22:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin pulled out some food and starting eating while texting Mew on his iPhone.(Lol). ✰WolfStar✰ (Not funny at all) Sheik kicked the food and the phone out of Shaymin's hands. --- The group started walking and reached the capital by dusk. Icewish ♥ 03:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think for once Sheik, you hate Shaymin more than Iggy." said Servine and Keldeo. "Grr." muttered Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "I hate you all equally," said Sheik, angrily. Icewish ♥03:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Edme called out. ✧Edme✧ 03:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "That's the capital," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 03:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think Faolan is there! Come on!" Edme trotted towards the capital. ✧Edme✧ 06:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Interesting..." Ferrus mentioned as he studied the capital. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wait!" said Zelda. She grabbed the wolf by the scruff. "You can't let your guard down. The capital has the highest population of any city in Hyrule, which means they have all turned into monters." Icewish ♥ 06:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ferrus wondered what was lying in wait. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:14, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Go away!" screamed a voice. Monsters lunged at the group. Icewish ♥ 16:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ferrus dodged and countered. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Run!" shouted Zelda, knowing that fighting them would result in major problems later. Icewish ♥ 16:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Faolan! I see Faolan!" Edme excitedly howled. ✧Edme✧ 03:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Then go!" said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 13:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Edme ran out into the crowd, and pounced on what looked like Faolan, but was only a hologram. ✧Edme✧ 03:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sheik crushed the hologram projector with his foot. "One of those alien dumb(beep!)es must have dropped this before they left," said Sheik, sharply. Icewish ♥ 04:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Eddie was didn't know what to say or do.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The doors to the castle were up and there was no way of entering. "We have to take the 'secret passage'," said Zelda. "But I know everyone will hate me for this...." Icewish ♥ 23:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "If it's the only safe way, we should take it," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 03:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "It's um-" She pionted at a hatch in the ground. "The sewers...." Icewish ♥ 13:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "i'm fine with going into a sewer"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) She opened up the hatch, the group climbed down into the dark tunnels, then Zelda covered up the hatch once again. Icewish ♥ 23:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" Edme asked ✧Edme✧ 00:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "The sewers, when the door is raised to teh castle there is no other way of getting in," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 00:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "What is that horrendous smell?" Edme sniffed✧Edme✧ Zelda walked along the narrow path. She came to a dead end where the water was filtered. "Um, I guess you should know that Hylains like traps..." said said. "Well, someone has to swim to the bottom of the cannal and flip the switch at the bottom." Icewish ♥ 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not much of a swimmer," Edme confessed ✧Edme✧ 01:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ilia rolled her eyes and dove into the water. She flicked the switch and the door opened. She swam up to the surface and said "Well too bad because the exit is under water." Icewish ♥ 01:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Edme carefully dived in. ✧Edme✧ 01:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) They swam through the door and surfaced. They found their way to the door to inside of the castle. "Crap," said Zelda. "I forgot how this door opens...." Icewish ♥ 01:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Edme gasped as she came out of the water. ✧Edme✧ 02:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) She looked at the gems lining the wall. She tapped one and it made a chiming noise. She then tapped another and it make the same chim but in a different pitch. "The code is some sort of song...." said Zelda, trying to remember. Icewish ♥ 02:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Melody wanted to get out of the sewer so she wouldn't have to smell like a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (Someone else open the door :D IDC what order you make your character hit the gemstones in.) Zelda tried to remember. Icewish ♥ 23:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Pad hit the gemstones.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) The door opened. "Oh...well that works too," said Zelda. They entered the castle. Icewish ♥ 23:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Edme cautiously followed. ✧Edme✧ 03:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A flash of white raced through the area where the group stood. Icewish ♥ 04:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Edme gasped. ✧Edme✧ 03:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ghost-like monsters surronded them. Icewish ♥ 07:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Pad tryed firing his gun at it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) One of them snatched the gun out of Pad's hand. Icewish ♥ 16:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Edme ran at press-paw speed, trying to bite. ✧Edme✧ 01:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Epona kicked a monster in the head. Icewish ♥ 03:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Eddie tryed to kill the monster with his sword.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Edme soon realized they were starting to surround her. ✧Edme✧ 23:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Footsteps were heard in the distance. The ghosts paniced then fled.... Icewish ♥ 02:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "What...Were those?" Edme asked. ✧Edme✧ 02:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "They are called 'Phantasmas'," said Zelda. "I don't know what the proper word is for them in English." The sound of the footsteps grew louder.... Icewish ♥ 04:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Who is here?" Edme asked. ✧Edme✧ 04:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Two red eyes glared at them from the shadows. Sheik shouted "I bet it's Link-" "-I doubt it," interupted Zelda. Icewish ♥ 04:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC Pad didn't have a gun to pull out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Edme stepped back. ✧Edme✧ 16:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The monster looked like a silhouette of Link, a shadow of the former hero. "Okay," said Zelda to Edme. "If I told you every type of monster in Hyrule, I would be 100 before the story would be over." She glanced at the monster quickly then turned to run. "We can't fight every single monster that appears in this castle! We have to save our energy to fight Link!" Icewish ♥ 17:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "I know I might sound crazy, but the real Faolan might be in there!" Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 18:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Where?" asked Zelda.? Icewish ♥ 19:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Where the eyes are!" ✧Edme✧ 03:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "No, we can't go back, not with the monster there," said Zelda.? Icewish ♥ 03:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "But... Faolan..." ✧Edme✧ 03:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Zelda sighed.? "Okay, we can go back," she said, worried.? Icewish ♥ 04:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! Please don't leave me here!" A voice from the dark announced. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Sheik held a knife in his hand, reay to attack. "Who are you?" he asked? Icewish ♥ 04:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Do whatever! I'm going to get Faolan!" Edme ran into the shadows. ✧Edme✧ 05:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Epona ran after Edme. Icewish ♥ 05:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wait up guys! I wanna help you!" Ness runs towards the shadows. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Epona spotted Ness and stoped running. Icewish ♥ 16:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Eddie didn't say anything.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, if you don't want me to help, you can go along. I really want to get out of here though" Ness stood, looking at his feet nervously, shuffling. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 17:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Edme continued running. ✧Edme✧ 17:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Eddie still stood in silence.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded.? Icewish ♥ 17:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "i guess you can come with us"said Eddie.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, let's go then!" Ness is glad to join the group, and is suddenly very cheerful. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 18:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Edme started yowling,"Faolan!" ✧Edme✧ 18:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Epona looked around cautiously. Icewish ♥ 19:28, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ness is visibly nervous, constantly looking over his shoulder. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's O.K," said Epona to Ness, though she knew that he couldn't understand her.? Icewish ♥ 22:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC)? Edme felt a familiar fur rub. ✧Edme✧ 01:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ferrus was following Edme. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Edme, is that you?" a familiar voice spoke. "Faolan! I can't believe I found you!" ✧Edme✧ 03:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ferrus was standing guard while watching Edme and Faolan. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) They started rubbing each other, not noticing Ferrus. ✧Edme✧ 03:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ferrus decided to rest against a tree. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "You look so, clean!" Edme admired the sleekness of Faolan's fur. ✧Edme✧ 03:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Pad was bored.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "We need to go now..." said Epona. Icewish ♥ 15:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Faolan and Edme walked out. ✧Edme✧ 17:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "You can't just leave now!" shouted Epona. "We have to go back and help the others!" Icewish ♥ 17:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Who else was missing?" Faolan asked. ✧Edme✧ 17:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "you say we need to go but now you say we need to stay?"Pad asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Epona was about to screem.? "We are in a dark room in the castle," she said to Pad, trying to seem calm.? "Our friends are close to the throne room of the castle, so we need to go back to find them.? Edme and Faolan are going the wrong way, to the outside of the castle.? Do you have no sense of direction or something?" Icewish ♥ 17:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) (They were actually walking back to the group :P) "Sorry..." Faolan said. ✧Edme✧ 17:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) (Oh XD You made it seem like they were ditching the others DX)? "Yeah," said Epona.? "Lets go."? She started walking towards the exit of the room.? Icewish ♥ 17:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "How did you get here?" Edme asked Faolan. "I was wandering, looking fer you..." he replied. ✧Edme✧ 18:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) A blade was thrown at Faolan. Icewish ♥ 18:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Faolan jumped. ✧Edme✧ 18:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Epona kicked the figure that threw the blade in the face. Icewish ♥ 18:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Edme plunged and Faolan smacked it, with surprising strength (like a bear!) ✧Edme✧ 18:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The figure dodged and Epona saw who attacked them. "It's the Umbra Automata of Master," she said. The shadow stabbed the horse in the leg and Epon collasped. Icewish ♥ 20:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Epona!" Edme bit. ✧Edme✧ 22:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) She tried to stand. "Leave! Go help the others!" she shouted. ? ? Icewish ♥ 13:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Pad forgot that he had an extra gun.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Edme didn't hear Epona and continued biting and clawing. Faolan went to the others, "I'll go get the others!" he said. ✧Edme✧ 03:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "That's not what I said..." said Epona. Icewish ♥ 03:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Eddie took Pads gun and looked at it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (Someone kill the monster) Epona blinked. Icewish ♥ 23:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Pad shot his gun at the monster.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The monster vanished into a puff of smoke..., Icewish ♥ 00:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Are you guys okay? Sorry for not helping..." Ness runs up to the others, obviously guilty (sorry for absence) [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Epona, not able to stand and bleeding heavily. Icewish ♥ 00:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure? I could try to heal you," (PK power, maybe?) [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded. Icewish ♥ 01:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Ness attempts to heal Epona anyways, but only manages to close the wound. "Gosh that's really taxing," Ness referring to his PK levels. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know what that means, but," Epon stood up. "We have to go and find the others." Icewish ♥ 01:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (DK looks at the scene in a tree) STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> ( Donkey Kong falls out of the tree, with a loud thud) '''STONE KIRBY '<(0o0)> "Who's there?" [[User:Lorkn|'''Lorkn]] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (You have to use story format to RP, Stone Kirby) "Why is there a tree in the middle of a castle..." asked Epona. Icewish ♥ 02:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "And why is there a huge monkey on the floor?" Edme asked, licking her wounds. ✧Edme✧ 03:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know, but we need to go," said Epona. She galloped out of the room. Icewish ♥ 03:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Edme followed right at her tail. ✧Edme✧ 03:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay